


Cat Eyed →A Hunter x Hunter FanFic←

by Ari_Vespera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Greed Island Arc, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Zoldyck Family Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera
Summary: {Cover to be added}Status: Ongoing//《Female Reader》Your name is (Y/N) Zoldyck. You and your brother Killua leave home and go of to the Hunters Exam! What will happen?---©: I do not own the story of Hunter x Hunter, you or any media I may use. (unless I say otherwise.)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. STORY INFO

**EDIT : FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY NEED TO BE HEAVILY EDITED, PLEASE DON'T BASE YOUR OPINION ON MY WRITING FROM THOSE SPECIFIC CHAPTERS. A MORE ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF MY WRITING WILL COME FROM MORE RECENT CHAPTERS.**

In this story you will hold the Zoldyck name. You are a few years younger than Illumi and really close to Killua. You have the general Zoldyck heir look (white hair, Blue eyes).

Your Nen type is manipulator. You will use small dolls (I imagine them as "Teru Teru Bozu" dolls) depending on the face they have different abilities. They are accentually puppets.

One of your special abilities is being able to see through their eyes. If you were to send them somewhere _*cough* to watch Killua *cough* *cough*_ then you could see what they see. If you are NOT concealing your Nen, the dolls and your eyes will have a Gyo kind of effect with what ever colour (or pattern) you decide your aura to be (or have).

All other Special abilities will be seen later and a description would be added to the author's note at the end of said chapter if not explained by Y/n.

IF YOU HAVE NEVER READ AN X READER BOOK (welcome, It's nice to meet you) THEN SEE THE BELOW ⬇️

**Y/N = Your Name.**

**F/C = Favourite Colour.**

**F/F = Favourite Food**

**A/D =Aura Design (Colour and/or Pattern).**

**A/N = Authors Note**

THIS IS WHAT WILL BE NEEDED DURING THIS STORY. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW OTHER SHORT CUTS LOOK AT MY X READER OR OTHER PEOPLES.

I think that is it for now so.... Happy reading!

-Ari


	2. Leaving X Home

**~Your POV~**

I was awoken from my slumber by the faintest sound of shuffling feet. I tuned to look at the intruder and opened my eyes. Before me, I saw a very shocked White haired boy with big sapphire eyes. 

"Killua? What are you doing in here?" I pulled myself out of the covers and sat up with my legs hanging off the bed. 

"Still not silent enough for your ears am I? Guess I still need more practice." He sighed and plopped down next to me. 

"Nothing can get past my sharp senses. I thought you knew that by now?" I grinned mischievously and whacked him over the head with my pillow. 

"Hey! Cut it out, Y/n!" He laughed before looking down. 

"Kil..? What's wrong?" He stayed silent and handed me a small note.

_\-------------------_  
_Y/N,_

_In case your curiosity gets the better of you when you don't see me, I'm leaving._

_I have no interest in being the heir to the Zoldyck family and want to make my own life._

_Don't come looking for me._

_\- Your favourite Brother_

_\---------------_

I read over it a few times to make sure I read it right. "Kil you're leaving?" He looked up at me, his face full of determination. 

"Y/n don't try to sto-"

"-Without me?"

"W-what!?" Killua was definitely shocked to say the least but I couldn't just leave my favourite brother to his own devices. 

"I'm coming with you." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster. He looked away with pink cheaks. I laughed at him and stood up. "I'll go get ready. When are we leaving?"

He grinned at me "Thirty minutes!" _Challenge excepted, Killua._

I took a look in the mirror once more. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, shin high combat boots and a dark coloured crop top. I had a pair of my favourite gloves on, along with my favourite cloak. I also had a knife sheath on my thigh as well as other holders for all sorts of things. **(A/N** : If you don't like anything change it **)**

Satisfied with my look, I threw my shoulder bag on and left my room to meet Killua who was standing just outside. "You ready to go?"

I flashed him a smile. "Of course I am!"

We started to walk towards the main door when mother and Milluki stepped in our way. "Kil, Y/n? Where do you two think your going?" Mother said with a sickening sweet voice. 

"I'm leaving with Y/n." Mother shrieked with tears streaming down her face and looked away. 

Milluki looked at us furious. "You made Mama sad!!" He went in to punch me - I was about to block when Killua stabbed him in the side along with Mother in her eye, tears were still falling from her eyes. Killua quickly grabbed my hand and ran out the door. 

Once we made it to the testing gate I climbed up the wall with Kil in a piggy back. I jumped off the top and looked towards Zebro, Mike's cleaner. "Lady Y/n, Master Killua, are you off on another mission?"

Killua hopped of my back and let out a chuckle and took a glance at me, making eye contact. "Yeah, something like that."

With that, we walked down the rest of the mountain and started our adventure. 


	3. Hunters X Exam ?

**~ Your POV ~**

We had done it. Killua and I left home and were now somewhat free from the assassin life. Kil and I had decided to explore the town. Killua obviously bought some Chocorobo as well as plenty of other treats. 

"Hey, Y/n? Are you okay?" I tilted my head to the side and gave him a confused expression. "You're staring at me with a really creepy smile on your face..." I lifted my head and started laughing. 

"Are you really that scared of your dear old sister?" I asked, still laughing. 

"It was really creepy okay!" He objected. I watched as a grin slowly crept onto his face. Worry began to fill my eyes as he picked up a stick. Eyes widening, I ran away. 

"Get back here old hag!" Killua was right on my tail, neither of us found it necessary to use our full speed. I saw a small alley way and hid against the wall.

Killua was still running, as soon as he turned the corner I grabbed him, picking him up. 

"Hey! Let me go!" He shouted embarrassed. I started to giggle and put him down. I turned to leave the alley but felt a hard piece of wood on my back and heard a hearty laugh coming from behind me. 

"You hit me?!?" this only caused Killua to laugh more. I stormed off 'upset' just to annoy him. 

"Wait— Y/N, I'm sorry!" His feet tapped on the ground. Anyone other than me wouldn't have heard it. 

I trained myself a long time ago to recognise each of my family's steps and breath. It took me a tremendous amount of time but I had finally mastered it at the age of 17. That was around 2 years ago. Wow.. Time sure flies by. 

"Y/n! Come on!" I felt a slight tug on my cloak. I turned to look at him with a victory smile. Immediately Killua knew what I had done. "How do I fall for that every time?!" I stifled my laugh, took hold of his arm and entered a small cafe. 

We walked towards a free table and sat down. After some time, a man walked over and handed us our menus. Killua looked like he was going to explode when he saw the looks I was getting from him but he left before anything could happen. 

"So what do you want?" I asked without taking a glance at the steaming child.

"I want boys to keep their eyes to themselves and not on my sister." he growled and looked at his menu. 

I chuckled at his behaviour and looked at him. "Okay, what do you want to _eat_ then?"

Kil put his menu down and slid it towards me. "Of course." I face palmed. "Why did I expect anything less from you?" I sighed and lifted my hand to show we were ready to order. 

This time it was a girl who walked over. "What can I get the both of you?" Her eyes landed on Killua causing him to smirk at me. I gave him a glare then looked towards the lavender haired girl. 

"Can I get a ( **Sweet Treat** ), a ( **drink** ) and a large..." I took a quick glance at the chocolate harpy and sighed. "...Chocolate Cake please. The one with Chocorobos on the side." Killua grinned while I grimaced at the thought of him on a sugar high.

"Coming right up!"

After a while, our food finally came; along with many more customers. I had already finished my ( **sweet treat** ) and was know drinking as I watched Killua make a mess of himself. Kil and I made occasional conversation but he was for more interested in his cake, until the both of us picked up on a discussion not to far away from us. 

"Dude, you're really going to attempt the Hunters Exam this year? Heard it can get pretty dangerous..."

"Of course I am! The almighty Chad never backs down!" His friend sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. 

"Whatever you say man."

I looked back at Killua and noticed we had the same idea. We both stood from our seats and dropped a couple of jenny on the table before making our way outside. 

"We're both thinking the same thing, right?" Kil asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging his lips. 

"If you mean taking the Hunters Exam then yes. Yes we should totally kill time taking it."

We clasped our hand together and took off. We had almost left the small town when Killua saw something in a shop window, he stooped straight away. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stopped as well to see what he was looking at. 

His eyes were gleaming at the sight of a skateboard sitting in the shop window. I sighed before pulling him forwards towards the door. At first he wasn't responsive so I had to pull him a little harder to snap him out of his daze, as soon as he saw what was going on he rushed forwards and opened the door. He went to the skateboards and picking which colour he wanted and which worked the best. 

He had left his other skateboard at home so he would have to find a replacement that would suffice. I on the other hand, found some really cool blades that could snap onto your arms, legs or feet. I slid my finger across the blade only to find it a little blunt, it would probably not deal enough damage to a high-class Nen user. It would have to be sharpened or infused with Nen it's self. 

I picked up one of them. It had a far amount of weight to it and seemed like it wasn't going to brake at the slightest of touches.

Happy with my find, I picked it up and turned to Killua who had narrowed it down to two different skateboards. One was a blue skateboard with a pinkish-purple stripe running through it, and the other was a yellow skateboard that had red wheels and a red arrow that stopped halfway. He gave a slight nod before putting the blue one back and passing the yellow one to me. 

I walked over to the counter and placed out items on the surface. Kil raised an eyebrow at my item choice. "Blades?" 

I nodded sheepishly and mumbled "Old habits die hard I suppose..." Soon a woman had walked over and scanned our items. She didn't question anything nor did she talk at all. She handed us out items but didn't say the price. 

"How much?" She just shook her head and walked off. Killua and I shared a glance before shrugging it off. We walked out the small shop and Killua instantly put his board on the ground and pushed forwards. I followed behind him at steady pace seeing how he wasn't going that fast. _Next stop the Hunters Exam!_


End file.
